Kurihara Jitsuko
Kurihara Jitsuko '''(くりはら じつこ) is one of the six (seven later on) main Cures in PinkCutie515's fanseries, Believe! Pretty Cure. She is a 13-year old middle schooler who goes to Tomodachi Middle School. She was a fangirl of Pretty Cure ever since she was young, so it wasn't a complete surprise to Jitsuko that the encounter happened the way it did at school. Jitsuko used to go to a different school along with her sister, Haru, but due to the amount of bullies Jitsuko received, she asked her parents if they can switch cities so she won't have to go to the school that people bully her in anymore. She and Haru were childhood best friends with Yano Homura, but since she had to move away when they were all ten years old, they didn't see her again until the events of episode 1. Not only that, but on the same day that Homura moved away, that's when the sisters' grandma died due to cancer. Before their grandma died however, she gave them purses as a gift (the purses will be important later on). Her alter ego is '''Cure Daisy (the first Cure in the Believe! Pretty Cure group). Her changes are Miracle Cure Daisy and Ultimate Cure Daisy (in the movie and episode 49 only). Her catchphrase whenever she's excited is "Kya!" Personality Jitsuko is a happy-go-lucky girl that always wants to never give up. She looks back to the day she asked her parents to switch schools, and thought that she would've been stronger on the bullies. Jitsuko is also stubborn when either things don't go her way or when someone friendly teases her (usually Homura saying Classic Jitsuko). Jitsuko isn't the best at academics, though (compared to her friends, she's the worst at it). Her scores are usually low, but not low enough for them to not be passing. On rare occasions, however, she could get a good grade, but only if she was focused on studying for a certain test. When Haru would come into Jitsuko's room while studying, she would sarcastically say that she was surprised Jitsuko studied for once. Backstory Jitsuko used to live in another town called Hamamatsu. She is now in the town of Sendai because of the amount of bullies she received in the other schools she's been to in the Hamamatsu district. The reason she got bullies' attention is because they noticed she loved Pretty Cure and her dream to become one. They would say to Jitsuko it would never happen and to stop following her dreams. Homura and Haru would stick up for her and say that they support her dream. However, a few years later, Homura had to leave to Sendai (the town the sisters will be in later). On that same day, Jitsuko's grandma passed away because of health issues from cancer. Noting that Jitsuko had a sad past, she hopes her future will be better. Ever since she met Munchie, Jitsuko was given the option whether or not she wants to become a Pretty Cure. Jitsuko was hesitant at first because she says that even though she loves the Pretty Cure series, she can't become one because she hates watching the Pretty Cure get hurt, and if she gets hurt herself, she's worried that will bring up a past memory of her being bullied. However, after seeing Munchie get hurt because of Moonlight (the first villain in the series), she changes her mind, and now, she has the power to transform into Cure Daisy. Cure Daisy "The sweet scent of a blooming flower! I'm Cure Daisy!" Cure Daisy is the Pretty Cure form of Jitsuko. She represents flowers (mostly daisies, obviously). In order for her to transform into her alter ego, Jitsuko needs the Elemental Purse. Her Miracle Cure form is a stronger and more powerful version of Cure Daisy, which is given to Cure Daisy later in the series. Attacks * Daisy Storm - Cure Daisy's first attack. * Daisy Shield - Cure Daisy's protection power (can't be used as an attack). * Enchanting Daisy Shower - Cure Daisy's second attack. * Blooming Daisy Miracle - Miracle Cure Daisy's attack. Transformation Elemental Rainbow Charge! - Used to turn into Cure Daisy. Miracle Rainbow Charge! - Used to turn into Miracle Cure Daisy. Trivia * Cure Daisy's birthday is the same day as PinkCutie515's, which makes her a Taurus (for her Zodiac). * Jitsuko is one of the few Believe! Cure girls to have a tragic backstory (the other one being Tama) * Her hobbies are drawing and fangirling (mostly on anime). Category:Lead Cures Category:Pink Cures Category:Flower using Cures